


Ink Stains

by MageOfLight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asgore is not good at being stern, Dreamurr family, Gender-Neutral Chara, Neon green babby Asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Chara and Asriel get into Toriel's inks. A mess is made, and it's Asgore's job to get the ink-stained children scolded and cleaned up. He doesn't do a good job at either thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna briefly note that Asriel is about 6 or 7 in this. Chara is 9.

...they were absolutely _covered_ in ink. Asgore stared at the two children sitting in the bathtub, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Asriel looked positively cowed. Chara, on the other hand, wore a shit-eating grin, as if they'd done nothing wrong.  
  
Asgore sighed, running a hand down his face in mixed exasperation and amusement. It was fairly difficult not to laugh. Asriel would likely be neon green for the next few weeks as his fur grew and shed. Chara, on the other hand, might have stained skin for... however long it took for the staining to fade. They were covered in blotches of golden yellow, shades of pink, and bright oranges. They looked like a garden of flowers had exploded on them, honestly. Asgore was going to have a hard time not laughing at them for a while. Chara would hopefully regret this when their skin didn't come clean in the bath.  
  
"....so. Who's idea was this?" Both children shrugged, first Chara, then Asriel. Obviously, Chara was in the lead on this, as usual. Asriel would probably take the blame, though. He didn't like his new older sibling getting in trouble... even when Chara frequently threw him under the bus. It would be cute if Asriel wasn't such a pushover. Asgore could only hope Asriel would eventually learn to stand up to Chara.  
  
"Did you think this was a good idea?" Asgore asked next. The kids were silent, staring at him. Asgore sighed. "Chara, look at Asriel's face." Chara did as told and promptly snickered. It was rather funny. Still, the king had to be stern. Toriel would never let him handle scolding the kids ever again if he didn't get this right. He'd be the one cleaning up the messes while Toriel grounded the kids forever.  
  
"May I ask who got the ink out?" Silence met the question for a minute, and then Chara moved, pointing at Asriel, who did not contest this. "Asriel did, huh? How'd he get it?" Chara made several vague hand gestures before finally opening their mouth to speak when they noticed Asgore's baffled look. He had a feeling whatever the human child was about to say was going to be a lie.  
  
"He built stairs." Asgore raised a fluffy eyebrow. "He made them out of blocks!" Chara sounded rather proud at the ingenious of the plot. It could have been that Asriel really did come up with the idea of how to get the ink down, but Asgore knew that it was likely Chara that put the plot into motion. Ever since Chara had come here, Asriel had gotten a little more devious. He was a clever child. They both were, honestly, but Chara always sounded a little more proud whenever Asriel was the one that came up with the ideas for mischief than when they came up with the ideas themself.  
  
"...with blocks, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Dad."  
  
"How come you didn't tell him no?" Chara looked like the very idea was an affront to their soul. "Who's the older sibling?" At that question, Chara started to look vaguely sheepish. They took pride in being the older sibling of the two, after all. It was an easy way to appeal to them, to try and curb their mischief a little. Asgore had no problem with happy, playful children, of course, but the ink mess was a disaster. It would take hours to clean up and had probably stained everything it touched.  
  
"So, how come you didn't tell him no?" Chara shrugged this time, looking away. Asgore fought to keep frowning. "Do you think you two are in trouble?"  
  
"...yes?" Chara replied slowly, Asriel echoing them quietly, also not looking at Asgore. He bit back a snicker. Honestly, he couldn't even be mad at them. They looked ridiculous, and being stained was honestly a punishment in its own right. Tori would probably see the humour in this as soon as she cooled off as well.  
  
"So. What should we do about this?" The children stared up at him, Asriel hunching down a bit more while Chara shrugged again. "You two got ink everywhere. Your mother is very upset." Chara flinched a little but otherwise looked mostly unrepentant. Asriel somehow hunched even more into himself. Asgore knew he hated making Toriel upset. "Do you two think you should get timeouts?" Chara looked at Asriel wide-eyed, then vigorously shook their head. They didn't want Asriel to get punished, that much was clear. Maybe they would fess up to their involvement after all.  
  
Asgore eyed the kids for a moment. "Well, then. How about no pie tonight? It's a shame, really. Tori's cinnamon-butterscotch pie is always best when it's fresh," he commented, frowning sadly. The kids both let out little sounds, staring at him wide-eyed. They both frantically shook their heads as if to say, 'anything but that!' Asgore couldn't help it and let out a little, stilted laugh.  
  
Chara narrowed their eyes. "...what's so funny, Dad?"  
  
Realizing the error he'd just made, Asgore quickly schooled his expression. "Nothing, Chara." Asgore sighed. "You two have ink everywhere."  
  
Chara _grinned._ "Like in Asree's fur?" Asgore laughed again. Well, there went any chance of Chara feeling bad about this at all. They were not getting pie tonight, though. Even if he didn't say no, Toriel was not going to give them their favourite treat after this.  
  
"Yes. And in your hair, too, Chara," he replied after a moment. Chara reached up with a day-glow orange hand and pulled at a clump of ink-damp, streaky hair. Their formerly honey-brown hair had obvious pink and orange clumps. Asgore almost couldn't wait to see what it looked like once he'd gotten the wet ink off the little human.  
  
"I have another question for you, children." The two looked at him, both canting their heads to the side. "How do you think we're going to get this ink off?" They turned to stare at each other, Asriel reaching out to pat Chara's hair curiously. His finger pads came away hot pink and orange. He stared at them curiously. Asgore couldn't help it. He burst out in loud laughter.  
  
"What is so _funny_???" Chara demanded, staring at Asgore as he tried to get his laughter under control. They asked again as the first sent Asgore into fresh peals of laughter.  
  
"N-nothing, child," Asgore stuttered, still giggling. Clearly, neither child bought it, both staring at him. Chara had a single brow (hot pink) raised. "You two are going to be in time out after your bath. You know that, right?" Both kids shook their heads. Clearly, if Asgore thought this was funny, they couldn't be in trouble. Oh, how wrong they were. "Yes, you are." Again, they shook their heads. Asgore snickered.  
  
"Honestly, this isn't funny at all. You two are in big trouble," Asgore told them, once again being met with disbelieving expressions. Yeah, he was about as good at lying as he was naming things. "Both of you are in big, big trouble," he told them again. That wasn't a lie, at least.  
  
"Big trouble, huh?" Chara asked, tone skeptical and both eyebrows raised. Asgore laughed again. The human child looked so ridiculous.  
  
"Y-yes, big trouble," he said through his laughter. It was too late. He couldn't stop. Chara was laughing now as well, and he could see Asriel's shoulders shaking in suppressed giggles. Toriel was going to kill him. He managed to suppress his own laughter at the thought. "It's not funny." Chara was still laughing. "Not funny."  
  
The giggling continued on for a moment before Asgore managed to school his face into a stern expression again. "You two are going to bed without pie tonight. Do you understand that?" Slowly, the kids nodded. They knew. That hadn't been an idle threat. "Alright, well, it's time to clean up."  
  
\--------  
  
Somehow, the bathroom became ink splattered as well in the process of bathing. Asgore spent the next few weeks as colour-mottled as Asriel and Chara... and Toriel vowed to never let Asgore handle the punishment and cleanup of messy children ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video of two paint-covered brothers and a dad who can't keep his shit together and keeps cracking up. It's cute... and the dad is pretty much me if i were ever in that situation. I'm Asgore.
> 
> Also, I apologize if my characterization of Asgore is off. I've never written him before.


End file.
